cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Dark Premise
An idea for a fan fic by Cackling Shadow Premise of the Story A twist on Avatar born of a gruesome state of mind. Instead of being good, the Avatar is the very embodiment of world conquering evil, the ultimate necromancer, known as the Emperor. Benders of the elements no more! Now benders are bringers of death and their talents reflect that. They are one and all conquest minded and have dissolved into civil war in the hundred years that their leader has been gone. Their empire has splintered, and the enslaved nonbending masses have seized the opportunity to revolt with powerful mechanical war machines and send the necromantic benders scurrying for the edges of the earth. Now the Emperor has returned and must reclaim his empire. Changes The benders no longer bend the traditional elements of earth air fire and water, they now bend other, grislier, things. They have also all developed methods of seeing in the dark, allowing them to thrive in the dark, which adds to their mystique and helps veil their mortality from their victims Earth Benders are now Bone Mongers, able to bend (surprise surprise) bones; they can grow bone armor and weapons, their bones are more durable than those of a normal human, they can reanimate skeletons, and the more powerful ones can shatter bones with their minds by simply envisioning their targets bones breaking, they can also see in the dark Fire Benders now possess and are named for the Death Touch, allowing them to induce rapid decay in living biomatter through skin contact and they can turn food and water to poison with a touch, the more powerful can project that energy as bolts, and replacing lightning bending is a vampiric ability which lets those granted the Death Touch drain away the life force of their targets; they can sense body heat. Some have unusual but effective methods to use the Death Touch, such as Captain Dread-Eye (whose Death Touch affects all who fall beneath the gaze of his deadly left eye which is usually covered by an eye-patch) Air Benders can now make specters and illusions, the most powerful being able to even make sounds and hear the whispers of the deceased, using ghosts for spies. Their deadliest technique is the Banshee Wail, a blast of sound that stuns their victim and can maim or even kill when used point blank, they can echolocate. They are now more akin to ninjas than monks Water Benders are now all expert blood benders and have taken on vampiric qualities, being able to heal faster by consuming blood and able to sense blood Some are born into bending families without their family's deadly skill, but they have other abilities such as precognition (allowing them to be superhumanly accurate with thrown weapons and possess incredible reflexes) or inhuman speed or strength The Emperor is the embodiment of death, and as such is allowed to die to prove that nobody is immune to death. He does however reincarnate, which kind of makes it a moot point. He is able to endow people with bending or take it away, which is a large part of how he maintains his power. After the Emperor apparently failed to reincarnate, the four sects all began pointing fingers at each other, trying to lay blame and unearth some explanation for why their fearless leader has suddenly disappeared. Some say the Spirit of Life (who very well may make an appearance) managed to strike him down before he could reincarnate. This is rather close to correct, although not entirely right. The Emperor's latest form was imprisoned in the Tree of Time (where Vaatu was in canon AU) and recently broke free to emerge at the southern spirit portal The nonbenders use mechanical war machines designed and in large part built by the Mechanist who is now an extremely influential and high ranking member of the newly formed "Republic of Life." He's also the most wanted among the benders since without him the revolution would have been nigh impossible. [ If you think this sounds awesome, leave a comment and follow this link to the prologue and subsequent chapters!] Category:Avatar Dark Category:Avatar Category:Cackling Shadow Category:Fanon